Sweet Pea
Sweet Pea (Chiquis in Mexican Spanish) is the main antagonist in the third film from Huevocartoon named Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure. She is a peacock and a singer in El Palenque, who is also the girlfriend of the great gamecock, the Bankivoide. She was voiced by Ninel Conde and dubbed by Alyson Stoner in the English language. History When Toto was seeking to save his farm, after a cotosa debt to the owner of this, he decided to go to El Palenque (the arena) of Tepiscoelhoyo City, which would earn money being a fighting cock if he could overcome the powerful and invincible rooster called the Bankivoide, who also had a girlfriend named Sweet Pea which is a famous singer and exotic dancer who dazzles her beauty, in the course of the plot is discovered that Sweet Pea enthusiastically loved the Bankivoide only by fortune winning and extravagant luxuries that was, it used the Godfather Egg's vultures business for their dirty works, so leave the victorious Bankivoide. Personality She tends to be coquettish, flirtatious, irresistible, and provocative at the time of singing and impressing those who marvel at her charm on stage, so she enjoys the praiseworthy adoration of her viewers, taking into account that also being the girlfriend between one of the But great fighting cocks in El Palenque, taking into account that also being the girlfriend among one of the greatest fighting cocks, it is really not interest and not love, because of all the success and fame that has earned the Bankivoide, Sweet Pea takes advantage of the privilege granted by this, given to understand that his true intentions were to keep his fiancé in the major leagues, getting rid of his rivals constantly in a cheeky and assumptive way to get all of the luxuries she desires. Appearance She is a white peacock with blue feathers, the top between your head and uses jewelry necklaces with precious stones purple. Quotes Gallery sweet pea.png|Render of Sweet Pea. chiquis sing.jpg bankivoide and sweet pea.png|Sweet Pea and The Bankivoide. chiquis defeated.png|'Sweet Pea' (Chiquis) defeated. Angry_chiquis.png|Sweet Pea's psychotic anger. Chiquis.png|Sweet Pea singing. Videos Un gallo con muchos huevos cancion chiquis Trivia *She in the film is the main villain, eventhough it throughout the movie that the Bankivoide was the main adversary toto, although this only proved his ferocity and skill in fighting the hitching showing that really was not bad but it was somewhat unscrupulous, arrogant, and rude, although in the case of Sweet Pea, she is more unemotional, manipulative, and calculating, because the vultures will charge to do the bad works. *Along with the El Oscuro (the only secondary antagonist in the film as the human, they are the only villains that are unchanged or are reformed along at the end of the story. *In the English version for the Spanish cast, Sweet Pea is incorrectly called "Birdie". *She is the only villain who has the song in the franchise. *She is the second cartoon GCI villain as a peacock, the first is Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2. *He is similar to Panthy from another Spanish-American film, Noah's Ark. **Both are the secondary antagonists in the films. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villainesses Category:Wealthy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Hero Category:Animals Category:Cowards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mobsters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Golddiggers Category:Successful Villains Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Villains